El trotamundos
by El Chocks
Summary: (Actualizado) Capitulo 2: Mi primera vez. Sabe que en cualquier momento podría morir por lo cual ha empezado un diario que recoge los eventos mas significativos donde espera que alguien pueda leerlos y saber el sufrimiento de sus decisiones y el peso que cargo sobre él.
1. ¡Maldita sea!

_Todo comenzó como un sonido que estremeció mi cuerpo en un santiamén, me encontraba finalizando una misión del tipo entrega; ir al punto A y recoger el paquete y cagarse a todo enemigo o ladrón que se interponga en tu camino ya sea una IA o un jugador real que espera el momento oportuno para tomar partida del paquete y quedarse con la recompensa._

_Pero no, nada de eso a lo cual ya me he acostumbrado paso, este videojuego no era nada fuera del otro mundo, juego a este tipo de juegos porque mi trabajo me lo pide; soy reseñista de videojuegos de una importante revista o era más bien, mi nombre Kirito, ese el nombre que me pongo en todos los videojuegos que juego ya que normalmente yo me encargo de los VRMMORPG por lo cual ya me he hecho de una reputación lo bastante conocida en estos juegos, recibo invitaciones a partidas, clanes, grupos de caza, de intercambio, etc, etc y más etc._

_Me hartaba como la gente quería obtener mi aprobación o cariño, eso me enfermaba, claro que me refiero a esto en tiempo pasado, porque ahora más que nunca extraño esas invitaciones amables, los regalos de desconocidos(as) para que me uniera a sus grupos donde sin duda me hubieran dado un puesto de sub-lider o inclusive la presidencia o liderazgo._

_Todo cambio y nunca volvió a ser lo mismo cuando tuve que reseñar este juego del infierno, su nombre es Nuke World, un juego estadounidense que estaba por lanzarse a todo el público en Japón, en occidente goza de mucha popularidad ya que es la sensación del momento por el nivel de realismo en sus gráficas y los status que se asemeja al cuidado de un humano en la vida real, es más un simulador de vida, pero la gracia de este simulador es que la gente vive una doble vida, puede casarse, asesinar, comer, dormir, tener sexo, ir al baño, cortarse el cabello, etc. Me recuerda a un juego parecido de hace varias décadas pero esto está más allá de lo que uno ha visto, en aquel entonces muchas características para mí y mis compañeros del trabajo eran desconocidas por lo cual yo fui el elegido para jugarlo y hacer un análisis antes de que saliera al mercado._

_Ya estaba acostumbrado a reseñar los simuladores, pero todo cambio con esto, desee con toda mi alma que este juego acabara o que fuera un sueño, a las 3:33 pm del juego se desato una simulación de una bomba atómica, digo simulación porque estaba seguro que estaba dentro del juego, pero aquello fue tan real que sentí que en verdad moría, yo me encontraba realizando las misiones de tutorial sobre el juego, como reconocer los menús, los status del juego, usar instrumentos, las cosas básicas, pero aquella explosión fue tremenda, el juego abarca una extensión de terreno tan amplia que difícilmente pueda compararla con algún distrito de Tokio._

_Aquella explosión me causo tanto dolor, cuando desperté ya habían pasado más de cinco horas, pensé esto debe ser un evento, pero no fue así, el videojuego consistía en ser un simulador de vida, tenía más un millón de usuarios activos esa tarde que inicie mi sesión por primera vez, mi trabajo consistía en ser un repartidor de paquetes, algo así como un empleo, no me interesaba el juego en lo mínimo yo solo quería cubrir mis horas y regresar a mis actividades normales, yo prefiero los VR de juegos medievales o de acción, deseaba que pasara algo integrante que emocionara, como me arrepiento de esto._

_Una vez que me recupere lo suficiente para ponerme de pie lo primero que resaltaba era el destrozo que había en los alrededores, este juego tenía como ambientación un mundo del siglo XX con locaciones combinadas de Estados Unidos de varios lugares, reconocía edificios emblemáticos de Washington o de New York que en las películas de acción solían mostrar, aquello que vi cuando me puse de pie fue, solo destrucción, llamas, muerte, desesperación, gente gritando por que no podían cerrar su sesión del juego, gritaban diciendo que el menú de cerrar sesión había desaparecido por completo, en aquellos momentos me encontraba en una banco donde tenía que entregar aquel paquete del cual no tenía la menor idea de lo que había en su interior, tuvimos suerte ya que la explosión no, nos afectó a los que estábamos dentro de aquel edificio, pero este quedo muy dañado, me encontraba a tres pisos bajo el suelo cuando entregaba este paquete para ser guardado, la explosión destruyo ese banco dejando a flote la caja fuerte donde yo me encontraba, en otras circunstancias muchos hubieran saqueado el banco, pero estaban más atónicos y preocupados por aquel suceso destructivo, unas personas empezaron eufóricamente a decir que lo que paso fue una bomba atómica que exploto en un centro radioactivo y que fue por eso que el juego tuvo un colapso o glicht que ocasiono este fallo en el menú, esperamos un aviso de los creadores, moderadores sobre lo que paso, pero jamás hemos recibido tal mensaje en estos ocho años, si tu vida acaba dentro del juego ya sea por descuido de tus status de felicidad y de autorrealización, muerte por otro jugador, un accidente o cualquier situación aleatoria que podría darse ya que esto es un simulador de vida, revivías en unas horas o minutos, dependía de tu suerte todas aquellas personas que murieron por aquel desastre han regresado ya sea con su mismo avatar o con un uno nuevo, de este incidente la población bajo de golpe a poco menos de doscientos mil, en aquel momento nadie daba explicación a esto, tomo tiempo darnos cuenta que de ahora en adelante que si morías en el juego morías en la vida real, digo si fallecías aquí podías desconectarte y descansar y regresar una vez que tu avatar este otra vez vivo, pero no fue así, de ser esta situación alguien ya hubiera dado aviso a los noticieros o a la policía de lo que paso en este juego, pero no, nada de esto paso, llevamos más tiempo del necesario para escuchar una noticia de afuera, pero ha sido como si nos encerraran aquí sin una venta o puerta de salida, llevándonos a la desesperación o al suicido._

_Mi nombre es Kirito y me he convertido en un sobreviviente, actualmente tengo veinticinco años o tal vez veintiséis, lo cierto es que hoy alguien me dijo que se han cumplido ocho años del incidente, era un mercader que me vendió munición para mis armas, en otros casos tuve que haberlo matado y robarme sus artículos, pero este señor iba con sus guardaespaldas, una chica de mi edad diría yo y un gorila de esos tíos que abundan en las entradas de bares y clubs nocturnos. Posiblemente los guardaespaldas sean de una fracción que se dedique a la seguridad y el de la mercancía a los tipejos esos de la alianza por la sobrevivencia._

_Algo que le compre aparte de la munición, fueron estas hojas blancas en perfecto estado, en las cuales escribo ahora, se podría decir que he empezado un diario por que cada día es más difícil es vivir en estos lares, cada día avanzo y con cada paso he decidió esparcir mis hojas de diario, si muero alguien saqueara mi cuerpo y robara mis pertenencias útiles, pero quien se interesaría por un diario como este, me pregunto que ha sido de mi hermana menor, Sugu quien sabe que estará haciendo o tal vez se ha olvidado de mi porque en realidad ya estoy muerto, tal vez esto sea la morgue y yo solo este alucinando en este sueño apocalíptico. No lo sé y honestamente ya no me importa, solo sigo cada día como si fuese el ultimo, tengo alrededor de unas hojas blancas, algunas rayadas y otras de cuadros, el comerciante de nombre brook, me dijo que las consiguió en un almacén donde uno iría normalmente a comprar los útiles para un inicio de año escolar, me dio la dirección por si tenía curiosidad, es un lugar muy peligroso yo antes tenía tres guardaespaldas, bueno ahí quedo uno y ni siquiera recuperamos el cuerpo, unos salvajes usan el almacén como casa, y si vas solo ve en los primeros pasillos que aun da algo de luz._

_Casi acabo con mis hojas y he decidió dirigirme a un centro neutral donde pasar la noche, de noches es más peligroso, la temperatura baja demasiado y las abominaciones salen ya que la luz del sol es demasiado fuerte que quema en algunas ocasiones. Tal vez si encuentro un buen lugar sea conveniente seguir escribiendo._

_Esto será mi legado y pensamientos si alguien llega de fuera y puede saber el horro que he vivido y del que he compartido con la gente que ha compartido este viaje sin retorno._

**Bueno este es el fin del primer capitulo, espero que les guste la temática, quien conoce de Fallout, podrá darse cuenta que me inspire un poco para escribir este fic. ¡Hasta la próxima!**

**SAO y sus personajes no pertenecen, todos sus derechos pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores.**


	2. Mi Primera vez

Las primeras semanas después de la catástrofe fueron un infierno, muchos usuarios cometieron suicidio, por todos lados había cuerpos de usuarios que murieron por el estallido; el cuerpo ficticio de alguien que muere dentro del videojuego llega a estar sin un estado de descomposición, solo después de algunos días o semanas este desaparece como si nada, los cuerpos no dejan rastro de sangre o de órganos, es como si fuesen maniquís destrozados, sin vida y sin expresión, una vez que mueres en esto, tu cuerpo se detiene y se congelan con la última expresión de rostro.

Mi nombres es Kirito y soy un lobo solitario, o eso es lo que escuchado que se dice de mí, he sido caza recompensas con los Soles Azules los cuales son un grupo de asesinos a sueldo, cazadores de tesoros, recolectores de artículos misteriosos, guardaespaldas, etc. En fin son todo lo que el dinero pueda pagar por sus servicios, por un tiempo fue necesario que me uniera a ellos, probablemente fue después de dos años del gran incidente, me uní a ellos debido a que era la única opción de obtener armamento y equipo para sobrevivir a las atrocidades que no son ni nada menos que los humanos que han caído en la decadencia y opulencia, perdieron toda cordura y razón de tic ay moral, se dedican al secuestro, asesinato, canibalismo, asalto y destrucción, en fin en este mundo virtual la gran explosión afecto de distinta manera a granes poblaciones virtuales, el caso de las atrocidades es muy triste, fueron la zona de vivienda más afectada, en este videojuego si no es que es el mismo infierno, se divide en distintas zonas, la zona urbana y rural, la gran explosión fue a las afueras del campo en un centro de investigación, para cuando descubrimos el lugar donde se originó toda destrucción, ya era demasiado tarde, la gente alrededor de ahí se volvió loca, sin campo fértil que trabajar, se volvieron dementes por la falta de comida, un usuario tiene que cubrir ciertos requerimientos de autorrealización para tener un avatar estable; la comida es vital para tener fuerza de moverse y realizar ciertas actividades, si una avatar no come sus pensamientos se vuelve confusos y si esto se suma la falta de sueño y de higiene se convierte en una bomba de tiempo para sí mismo.

Ahora mismo me viene un recuerdo muy amargo… la primera vez que mate a una persona, no sé, si sea el término adecuado para decirlo, nadie que haya desaparecido de aquí ha vuelto para contarnos su experiencia, pero la mía puedo compartirla:

Debió haber sido unos meses después de que comencé a buscar un refugio y suplementos para vivir, ningún lugar dentro de la ciudad era seguro, era un caos civil y nadie se aventuraba a los exteriores de la capital, lo mejor era buscar un refugio lo bastante elevado y de difícil acceso, o eso me hacía creer a mí mismo para darme ánimos de que las cosas mejorarían, sabía de antemano que en la peor de las situaciones mi vida seguiría y solo dependería de que la de otra persona acabara y solo lo corrobore hasta que comenzó una riña con otro chico, su nombre fue algo que jamás supe, solamente nuestros ojos se cruzaron en un instante al descubrir una pequeña choza, ¿Qué hacia una choza ahí en medio de la nada? La meseta era muy amplia y posiblemente la choza serviría como refugio, ¿para quién? Y ¿Por qué? Eso no importo, sería de quien entrara primero o mejor dicho quien matara al otro, fue una cuestión de nada descifrar la intención de su rostro y de sus puños al verme, en un momento yo estaba arriba de él mientras su cuerpo quedaba sobre la tierra, con todas sus fuerzas intenta apartarme a mí y a mis golpes, estaba a punto de escapar, lo notaba por la desesperación de sus manos y tomar algo de su mochila, era ahora o nunca, a mi alrededor solo había montón de tierra y de rocas pequeñas, pero tome una lo suficiente para cubrir casi toda mi mano, el resto no hace falta decir en que acabo, su rosto me persigue cada día desde entonces, trato de evitar los caminos rocosos o cruzarme con chicos con un rostro igual al de él, posiblemente era uno dos años menor que yo, pero no importa, pensé en ese momento en que su cuerpo dejo de moverse que podíamos haberlo arreglado hablando, pero finalmente comprendí que él no tenía las mismas intenciones que yo, en su mochila había un cuchillo y una pistola de 9mm por que no las uso cuando tuvo la oportunidad al verme acercarse, quizá no sabía usarlas, tal vez tenía miedo, no lo sé.

Ese día hice un hoyo con una pala que había en la choza, esa noche no cene y tampoco pude dormir y también jamás volví a estar a gusto conmigo mismo.

Fue el primero y no él último, con el tiempo uno se acostumbra, como a lavarse las manos antes de comer, aunque hay quienes jamás toman ese hábito con gusto.

_**Próximamente el capítulo 3: La Asuna que conocí.**_

_**Hola que tal, espero que la historia lleve un buen ritmo, puede ser que me tarde en actualizar esto ya que estoy en otro fanfic sobre Digimon: Los ecos del Valor, y también preparo un fic sobre Soul Eater con un toque de humor y aventuras.**_

_**¡Saludos!**_


End file.
